The invention relates to oleopneumatic suspensions having a substantially vertical telescopic leg, particularly for vehicle steering wheels, of the kind which comprise:
a lower wheel-supporting element connected by a substantially transverse articulated lever to the structure of the vehicle; PA1 an upper element articulated to the structure of the vehicle and serving as a guide for the lower element, these two elements being able to slide and, if required, rotate in relation to each other; PA1 and means for causing pressurized liquid to act between the elements in such a way that this liquid tends to separate the two elements axially one from the other.
The invention concerns more particularly, but not exclusively, a suspension for the steering wheel of a motor vehicle having a source of pressurized liquid, the liquid of the suspension being then under high pressure.
It is known generally that in suspensions of the kind in question the relative sliding of the two elements is accompanied by parasitic transverse stresses which hinder the sliding and, possibly, the rotation; in the case of an oleopneumatic suspension, these transverse parasitic stresses make it more difficult to obtain a satisfactory seal for the pressurized liquid, all the more so the higher the pressure of the liquid.
The invention has as its aim especially to make suspensions of the kind in question such that they answer better than heretofore the different requirements of practice and particularly such that they solve simply and efficiently the problem of guiding during sliding and, possibly, during rotation despite the parasitic transverse stresses and the sealing problem.